


Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Albus Dumbledore knew he had made a grave error placing the boy with the Dursleys the minute he saw him. He was far too small. He was cowed. This was not what he expected. Things would have to change, and they would have to change quickly. Although the boy seemed to have made a friend in the youngest Weasley, that may not have been enough.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

**Author's Note:**

> Albus Dumbledore knew he had made a grave error placing the boy with the Dursleys the minute he saw him. He was far too small. He was cowed. This was not what he expected. Things would have to change, and they would have to change quickly. Although the boy seemed to have made a friend in the youngest Weasley, that may not have been enough.

Albus Dumbledore knew he had made a grave error placing the boy with the Dursleys the minute he saw him. He was far too small. He was cowed. This was not what he expected. Things would have to change, and they would have to change quickly. Although the boy seemed to have made a friend in the youngest Weasley, that may not have been enough.

"Before our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"*

Had anyone known what to look for they would have noticed the four Heads of House widen their eyes. They never expected Dumbledore to admit a mistake. Never. For his last four words were code, and it meant things were dire, indeed.

Nitwit: I made a mistake. A BIG mistake.

Blubber: That walrus of an uncle will have to pay for this.

Oddment: We need to get Harry Potter to Poppy to see if this is correctable as soon as possible. Severus, this means you will have to help.

Tweak: We WILL fix this. ALL of us.

The four nodded. They knew what they had to do.

hr

A/N: I used the prompt to create the Dumbledore I wish existed.

A/N2: Thank you to janus for the beta!

Prompt from Hermione: The words that Dumbledore says at the beginning of the year mean something. They are in code. What is he really saying to his staff?

*Quoted directly from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling.


End file.
